


Paintus Interruptus

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [113]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Painting, Post-Series, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd rather you make the reason for your appearance clearer or leave.  I have work to do here, and I'm not sure I'm ready for your company."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paintus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 7 July 2016  
> Word Count: 229  
> Prompt: 19. “The paint’s supposed to go _where_?”  
>  Summary: "I'd rather you make the reason for your appearance clearer or leave. I have work to do here, and I'm not sure I'm ready for your company."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously set in the first two weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This story is just another reminder to me that I really need to pin down exactly how religious Patrick is. That will help in how he feels about everything with the Antichrist. Guess I need to sit down and make a few decisions, eh?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"I make you uncomfortable, don't I?"

"Not--" I hesitate on my response, unwilling to lie. "Not exactly."

"In what ways do I not?" Her head tilts to the side as she studies my face with that single piercing eye. Her feet are crossed at the ankles, legs swinging back and forth as she perches on the table where my paint tray sits.

"Well, you're mild-mannered, I guess. You're not a typical ghost that I would expect to see."

She laughs then, a light sound that makes me think of Jacob's delighted response to being tickled. "Would it put you more at ease or extend your discomfort if I said I'm not a ghost?"

"I-- That's actually a really good question, and one that I'm not sure I can answer easily."

"That's fair enough. Would you rather I not be here?"

That makes me pause for a moment as I consider her question. "I'd rather you make the reason for your appearance clearer or leave. I have work to do here, and I'm not sure I'm ready for your company."

She laughs again, but simply smiles without further comment. Shaking my head, I return to painting the room that we picked out for Jacob to use here in the estate. When I next go to load the roller, she is gone without ever having mentioned what she was here for.


End file.
